Hidden Love
by Random Mistress
Summary: A girl, Jenny, recovers from an accident because of Gorillaz, and finds herself very upset, but someone comes to comfort her...


**Ok, people, tell me how I could improve, ok? Oh yeah, I don't own Gorillaz, unfortunately. Sorry for the rubbish title, I just can't think of one. Any suggestions? Hiya! Start!**

Jenny remembered the accident well.

She was 6, and was always wandering off and getting up to mischief. One day, she decided to walk home from school on her own, because her mum was late picking her up in the car. Jenny had never walked that far before. It was about a half an hour drive from her house to school, and the route was always near big roads, ones that usually had trucks and Lorries on which were transporting dangerous chemicals.

She had made it halfway, and the little girl was getting more confident crossing the roads. She was so cocky that she didn't see the need to go as fast, and one of the chemical trucks couldn't stop in time.

The last thing that she remembered was a group of men around her, shouting. Then she passed out.

From that day, she was terrified of being independent, and had burns on her face from the mild acid which had spilled around her.

She was unable to go to school, she was too scared. So she had to be home tutored. Her tutor, Miss. Williams was concerned for Jenny's social life. How was she going to meet new people?

Jenny's mother gave Miss. Williams permission to try and get the young girl out of the house.

But it wasn't easy. Jenny soon caught on to what her tutor was doing, and started trying to avoid everyone. Screaming matches were common and not long after, Miss. Williams quit. She thought that it was hopeless, and recommended that Jenny's mum bring in a child therapist.

Just as Jenny's mum was getting desperate, the band known as Gorillaz started making music. Jenny took an instant liking to them, and started to speak to people again.

By the time Jenny was 16, ten years after the accident, she was back to herself again. She soon became very interested in one of the Gorillaz band members. She kept pictures of him in her room, dreamt about him, and found out everything about 2D. Her mum became very accepting of this obsession with the blue haired lead singer.

_It's not like she's going to meet him! _She thought.

That same year, Gorillaz started a tour around the UK. They would be performing in a city not too far from them. As soon as Jenny saw the ads, she asked, "Mum, mum, can I go and see the Gorillaz live?"

Her mother was a tiny bit reluctant, but soon gave in when she realised how much going meant to her daughter.

A competition was held for backstage passes to the concerts, and Jenny's mum won them! As Jenny had started making friends when she had retuned to school, she allowed them all to go.

_After all, she needs independence. _She thought, watching her daughter dancing madly around the kitchen.

The night of the concert, Jenny and her 2 friends said their goodbyes, and caught the bus to the city centre.

It was a cold night, and lots of people were stood outside the venue where the gig was going to be. Loud complaints could be heard.

A thin, pale woman stood behind a desk, trying to calm to crowd. "I'm sorry, but Gorillaz can't make it!"

Jenny's smile instantly dropped. No Gorillaz? She had waited ages for this! Her legs felt weak. She couldn't think straight, she was just so heartbroken. Her mates, Bethany and Matt went to find out more.

Jenny sat on the curb, crying. Suddenly, and arm went round her shoulders, as if to comfort her. A voice whispered to her. "Aw, love, cheer up an' tell me what's tha matter."

Jenny thought that this person seemed nice enough, even though she couldn't see them from the dark and the amount of tears that were streaming out of her blue eyes.

As the teen explained what was upsetting her, the owner of the voice wiped the tears from her face and pulled her in for a hug. She realised that the person was quite tall and thin, and they smelt really nice, kind of like butterscotch…

"Come on, ya can't be THAT upset 'bout tha' concert?" the figure asked, stroking her long blonde hair.

"Well, it's…it's just that I've b-been waiting for ages, and Gorillaz are the thing that helped me recover from an accident that I had years ago." Jenny sobbed.

"Aw, d-don't star' crying again!" said the stranger, squeezing her slightly harder, "Hey, are these ya mates?"

Jenny turned around, to see that Bethany and Matt were pushing their way out of the angry mob.

"Um…I-I gotta go!" the person said, letting go of Jenny. By the time she turned back around, they had gone.

"Who was that, Jen?" Matt asked, slumping down next to her.

"Well, that was- um, it's…ooh, I don't really know," Jenny mumbled sheepishly.

**Well, that's a bit short for what I usually write, but enjoy anyway! Also, tell me what you think!**


End file.
